Kim is a Vampire Slayer
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim is keeping something from her friends. Can the ex power rangers figure out what it is or will Kim keep the secret. I had written a story like this a while back but lost it so here is the remastered version.
1. Chapter 1

I am so glad the games ended when I found out what my true purpose for life was. Thinking back on everything, I always thought that being a power ranger would be my greatest accomplishment but now I think being both a power ranger and a vampire slayer are. Kim thinks as she sits on the plane ride to Reefside.

She was moving to Reefside due to the new hell mouth that had recently opened up and she was happy because it gave her the chance to be with her friends who all decided to move there to settle down. Looking out the window she thinks oh boy how I going to explain not only who I am but what I have been doing for the past few years.

Kim steps off the plane and heads towards baggage claim where her suitcases are and where she plan to meet up with her friends. As she picks up her luggage she is tapped on the shoulder and turns to see one of her best friends Aisha standing behind her.

Kim drops the bag and says "hey girly I missed you so much" before giving her friend a big hug.

Aisha tells her "I have missed you as well."

Kim hugs her other friends that came, who are Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Adam.

Jason tells her "that the others are waiting back at Tommy's house to see her."

She nods and they grab her luggage before heading to Tommy's house.

On the drive there her friends ask her about the games but they really wanted to ask her why after the games did she not return home to Angel Grove.

"The games went well as we all know since I won the gold medal in every event I was in and since I was already there I decided to stay and finish my senior year in high school there" says Kim who has become a custom to lying a little since the power rangers. "But when my aunt asked me to stay with them I moved in with them."

"Oh" Adam states, "we really missed you and hoped that you would have visited more."

"I would have but my schedule my senior year was hectic and I begin to train for the next Olympics but decided against it, so I moved to Sunnydale where my aunt, uncle, and cousin live." Since I did not want to live in Paris, it is a good place to visit every now and then but not to live especially considering how I only know a little French." "And now here I am with all of you."

"I am just glad you are back," Trini tells her.

"Me too" said Jason who was driving the van and sitting next to his wife Trini.

"Kimmy how about we have a dance off when we get to Tommy's house?" Zack asks.

"Oh Zack, I will win because back in Sunnydale we had a place to hang out at called the Bronze where we would have dance offs and party."

Zack tells her "you are on."

"Kim how was the weather down there?" I am thinking about taking my wife Bethany there for our anniversary next month." Billy asked.

"Oh it is just like Angel Grove always sunny." Funny thing is Sunnydale was the same, funny how I keep moving to places where the sun always shines." Kim thinks too bad for the hell mouth and me having to break up with Tommy.

The conversation went from everyone talking about the different places they had been to the women discussing fashion and shopping which made the men laugh and the four talked about something else.

When they arrive at the house Kim says "the house is nice and Tommy has a garden really." "I must have rubbed off on him some."

Jason laughs and told her "he was thankfully for the conversations you two had about plants and flowers." Jason thinks too bad you had to break up with him.

As the group gets out of the van, the others who had remained behind run up and hug Kim.

"Kim love the outfit and it's so good to see you," Kat tells her.

"Thanks Kat, you know how I roll and the women laugh."

"Kim this is my husband Dan." "Dan this is our gold medalist winner Kim."

"Nice to meet you Dan," said Kim.

"Same to you Kim and may I ask for your autograph," he asks with a shy smile.

"Of course Dan, it is a little weird giving them out but hey I was in the games."

Rocky tells Kim "I would have come along for the ride but I was hungry and you know how I must eat or else."

She nods and says "I completely understand and thanks for not coming." "Man you would have been talking about food the whole ride there."

Everyone laughs and shakes their heads.

Tanya asks Kim "did she see the new Versace dress and shoes?"

"Duh Tanya I only brought the goodies in pink, black, white, green, red, and purple."

That made the gang laugh again.

"Hey Kim, what's new?" Asked Tommy.

"Nothing much just adjusting to being in a new town." She thinks although a hell mouth is a hell mouth and that is something I wished was not here.

Before they head inside Kim is introduced to Alice; Rocky's girlfriend, Tony; Tanya's husband, and she had already met Heather; Zack's wife and Bethany.

Inside the house Kim is thinking it's like high school only people are married, we are not power rangers, and I am not with Tommy. She is enjoying talking with her friends and eating the tasty food when her cell phone rings. Kim sighs and answers it is her watch Giles telling her she needs to come see him at his house immediately.

She knows what that means and tells her friends "she is sorry but she has to go look over plans for her florist shop because the architect wants to start now." Kim thinks damn couldn't those damn demons wait even one full day.

"But Kim you just got here" says Aisha.

"I know but he is the best and I need his help, so see you all tomorrow."

Jason offers to drive Kim but she tells him that him that the person who is helping her with the shop is picking her up.

Kim texts Giles Tommy's address and waits to hear more protest.

"We still have plenty of food left," states Rocky.

"Plus we have yet to have our dance off," Zack tells her.

"Guys I know but there is nothing I can do about it."

Trini says "maybe we can tag along."

Kim shakes her head no and tells them "I want to have this done before I let you guys in."

Billy asks Kim "will you come to the Shore tomorrow?" The Shore is Reefside's other hang out besides Hayley's Cyber cafe.

"I will try and make it but with the unpacking and all I am unsure." What she really wanted to say was that she was unsure of how long it would take to vanquish the demon.

Tommy looks at Kim with a look and Kim senses he knows she is lying and waits for him to call her out on it. But he just tells her "hopefully you can come."

Kim nods and says goodbye as Giles calls to tell her that he is outside. Giles had left Buffy, Kim's cousin in Sunnydale to help her with the new hell mouth seeing as how Buffy had a hold on things there and had a vacation home in Reefside, so he knew his way around. But was upset that he could not find a spot where a hell mouth or demon decided not to visit or live.

Everyone tells her goodbye and resumes on with the party but the atmosphere is not the same. When everyone leaves Tommy calls Jason.

"Man something is up, Kim was lying to us."

Jason says "really I could not tell."

"Yea I sensed it, seems as though we can still sense the other person's moods even after all this time." He thinks maybe this is a sign that we are destined.

"Bro, we should follow her next time, dang I wish I would have known because I would have trailed her then."

I know, I was thinking the same thing but come on it is Kim maybe she has a surprise or something up her sleeve."

"Yup, I can agree with that one." "Bye Tommy."

"Bye Jason and remember to keep quiet about this for now." He knew that Jason told his wife Trini everything and did not want to blow something out of proportion.

"Alright man, see you tomorrow."

Kim is riding with Giles as he explains about the new monster.

"This demon is named Kalgan and he is very deadly." "He strikes where it hurts the most, so he has henchmen watching you to see who your friends and family are."

"Do you think he saw me with them?"

"It is hard to tell but if he is already here then I would think yes and maybe you should not be around them so much until we can kill Kalgan."

"Can't I just tell them now; I mean they were power rangers and can keep a secret."

"No Kim, not right now." "The less they know the less people who are in danger trying to help you." "Think about it for a second."

She thought about it and said "I guess you are right." The pair continue to talk about the Kalgan and ways to defeat him.

At Giles house Kim is surprised to see her aunt Joyce there.

Hi Aunt Joyce, I am surprised you let Buffy watch the house for this long. Giles had been in Reefside for two weeks.

Dear, I will back next week I was just spending some alone time with my husband. "I would not leave your cousin alone for even this amount but I know that Giles needs to be here and I want to spend some time with him."

"Honestly Kim you think we are losing it or something?" Asked Giles.

"No I was just shocked but never mind."

Kim tells her aunt, "I thought so."

Giles and Kim go over strategies then he takes her home in case one of her friends or family members decides to call her or stop by. He helps her with her bags since they had moved them to his car.

"Bye Kim be safe."

"You too Uncle Giles, Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim is unpacking in her new house. She had went to bed after thinking about what her uncle said about keeping her secret and she was upset but understood. She was unpacking the last of her weapons when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kim need any help with the unpacking?" Aisha asked.

"No I am about done, I got an early start."

"Really Kimmy finished unpacking all by herself!" "That is a miracle."

"I woke up early and decided to get it over with." Kim knew that she had to unpack her things herself to hid her weapons from her friends and family.

"Well when you are finished, do you want to go shopping?"

"No sorry, my mom wants to video chat then the architect is coming over to discuss the plans and maybe some shopping for food and other items but if I finish early I might be able to make it to the Shore."

"Dang, can't that man do anything without you." Okay, hope to see you tonight." "Bye"

"Bye Aisha, and I hope so too." Kim intended to vanquish the demon, so that she could hang out with her friends and not draw too much suspicion to herself.

Aisha is talking to Trini about Kim's architect.

"He is taking up too much of her time."

"I know right after the phone call you just told me about, I think he may like Kim."

Jason is in the living room and hears his wife talking in the kitchen. He thinks oh uh what is going on and decides to call Tommy.

"Hey bro, the architect is at it again or so Kim wants us to think so."

"What!" "We need to follow her, is she at home."

"No, when Trini called her house no one answered, so when she called the cell phone Kim told her she was out and would not be home till later."

"Damn I wanted to follow her." "Hope she can come to the Shore tonight, so that I can question her and find out what is up."

"Please do man and let me know." "Bye."

"I sure hope so." "Bye."

Kim is with Giles tracking Kalgan. "Where could he be hiding?"

Giles tells her any number of places, he needs saltwater to stay energized and apparently we have that surrounding us."

"Shoot and I wanted this done."

The two continue to search and think of new strategies to capture and kill Kalgan.

"Now if you see anyone wearing this symbol then Kalgan is approaching soon and will strike so be ready."

He shows her the sign from inside one of his famous books. "She nods and says got it."

"Okay Kim you can go home and rest since he has yet to make a move be on alert." "It seems as though he is waiting to strike when we least expect it."

"Sure okay, I will be alert and ready." "Can I leave now?"

"Alright Kim but be ready and do try and keep the secret better than your cousin Buffy did."

"Will try and if I am not at home call the cell okay."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, oh alright to a club like the Bronze with the gang."

"Kim do I not need to remind you of the approaching danger."

"No, Uncle Giles, I understand and will be ready." "I just need to throw off some suspicion since I have no valid reason for blowing them off."

"Just tell them you are resting or reading." "Really you and your cousin are just alike both want to forget who they are and just have fun." "It is not Halloween and even though some demons still do not understand that they are supposed to rest on that day, you still have duties and responsibilities."

"Please Uncle Giles; I will be alert and ready to fight." She begins to pout.

"Alright just as long as you call me if there is any danger and remember to not let your friends see you fighting then you can go." He shakes his head.

"Thank you, thank you, I will be careful and call at the first sign of danger."

On the drive to Kim's house, Giles goes over the different ways to kill Kalgan.

"Now if he is using his razor legs just chop off his head or if he is spitting acid then just axe him in the heart."

"Okay got it."

"Kim here is some stuff from my magic shop back in Sunnydale, I will have you sent some of the items from the shop each month to keep you stocked since there is not one here and I need to open one and maybe have you run it if you can handle two shops." He hands her a box of different magical stuff like books and potions.

"Really, I think I can handle it." He drops her off and she pulls her car out of the garage and to act like she had just returned.

She goes inside and calls Trini. "I am able to make it after all."

"Really now, that is great." "See you soon." "Bye."

"Bye, Trini."

Kim chooses to wear a black shirt and black pants since she may be fighting demons and did not want any demon blood or vampire dust to show. The outfit fit her body well and accentuated her body well. Next she chooses some pink and black earrings that have a matching ring. She chooses to ear boots so that she can hide a weapon or two in them and grabs a big enough to stuff in weapons and a spell book or two.

Before she leaves Tommy calls and offers her a ride.

"So Kim do you want me to pick up?"

"No thanks, Tommy I still need to finish getting ready and I know that you are dressed and ready to go." She thinks I wish I could ride with you but in case duty calls then I need to be prepared to fight and leave when I must.

"Kim I do not mind waiting on you, I have done it before plenty of times."

"I know I just want to get use to driving around and getting a feel for the area."

"Alright I wanted to talk to you about maybe going on a date but if you want to learn the highways and roads then I will not stop you." He wanted to get her alone to talk to him but she was making it so difficult.

"Thanks for understanding and I do want to go on a date with you Tommy." She thinks I just do not know when I will get the time.

"Okay Kim we can discuss it at the club." "See you there." "Bye."

"Bye, Tommy."

So she waits a little before she leaves to make sure that her lie will see more real. Kim sets a timer and trains a little then when the timer goes off she redo's her makeup and checks her hair before leaving.

Kim uses her GPS in her car to help her make it there and finds a spot next to Tommy's car. She pulls into the parking space. As she heads to the line one of the bouncers sees her and mentions for her to come up front, she sees her friends and waves them over knowing that the bouncer will allow her to enter the nightclub without waiting in line.

They leave their spot and follow her and the bouncer lets them in but stops Kim before she enters and asks for an autograph. She signs a poster he hands her and sees that more posters are in the club of her photo shoot and blushes.

"Now look who the big time celebrity is," jokes Zack.

Billy nods and says "thanks Kimmy, last time I was here I had to wait an hour before entering inside." "Bethany complained about her feet hurting before we even started dancing."

Bethany agrees and points to her shoes which are flats and everyone laughs.

Heather tells Kim "I learned from Bethany and therefore I decided to wear flats as well but seeing that you are here, I could have worn heels."

Kim says "guys stop it I am still same old funny, fashionable Kim."

Jason looks at Kim and tells her "you will always be my little sister no matter how famous you become." "So baby sister how about a few meetings with the Lakers and the Heat?"

"Yeah and the Cardinals and Blues," pipes in Adam.

Zack asks "since we are talking about meetings, what about hooking me up with a few singers and rappers."

Tommy tells everyone "okay enough of that for now let's dance."

So they begin to dance and finally Kim is partnered with Tommy. The two are dancing close when Kim spots a vampire and tells Tommy that she has to powder her nose.

Lucky the song has ended and he sees her walk to the table to get her purse then she heads for the bathroom. The thing is she turns when she thinks he has stopped looking and heads for the back exit.

Tommy watches her head for the bathroom then switch directions. He grabs Jason arm and tells him to follow him. The others hear and follow the men out the back exit.

They see Kim fighting with a man who looks disfigured and a woman screaming in the corner.

"He bit my neck." She keeps saying.

The men turn to help Kim while the women go to help the woman.

When the men look, they can see that she has it under control then she pulls out a weird looking weapon and stakes him. The men and the women besides the woman, who is still crying the same few words, look in shock as the man turns into dust.

"Now you are a dust bunny," Kim says before turning around to see all of the gang staring at her.

Kim puts her stake back in her boot and walks over to the woman and checks her out. "You will be okay it was just a scrape, he barely broke the skin." The woman looks up into Kim's eyes and she sees that she is safe and slowly walks to the parking lot with Kim looking on until Kim sees she is safely in her car and driving away.

Then Kim turns back to her gang and "asks how much did you see."

Tommy folds his arms and tells her "all of it." "Kim what is going on, we just say that man turn into dust and he bit that woman?"

She looks into his eyes and then the others before speaking. Giles is not going to like this "He was a vampire and I am a vampire slayer." "Can I explain later this is my night to dance and… before she could finish she sees more vampires approaching. "Never mind that last part about it being my dancing night duty calls and she calls Giles to tell him that "Kalgan must be making his appearance because a flock of vampires wearing his symbol are coming to the Shore."

"Okay Kim, I will be right there." "No Joyce you cannot come." "See how Buffy is doing and see if Willow found the spell book to defeat the Haddon monster."

Kim ushers everyone back inside but to a secluded spot where no one can hear them and starts to pull stuff out of her bag.

"Who was that," Jason asked.

"My watcher and my Uncle Giles." "He is here with my aunt Joyce to see me settled and doing my duties as a slayer before they head back to Sunnydale." "They are leaving soon and may send me some reinforcement to help me since he is technically Buffy, my cousin's watcher. Kim is cut short from farther explaining when she hears a loud bang and the vampires enter.

"Stay back, okay."

"Like hell we will Kim." Tommy tells her.

"Okay I figured as much, just make sure that they do not bite you because they do not need to just bite your neck to turn you." "They are strong so be careful." "Here, get ready and follow my lead but please leave any unknowns to me." "Also the big ugly one right there, she points to the vampire talking. The team is shocked to see Kim take charge and become a leader but they always knew she had it in her. They nod and wait for Kim to make her move and signal to them.

Kim hands out stakes, crosses, and holy water. They look surprised at what is in the bag and she tells them she will explain later. She fingers the necklace she wears all the time that is a gift from her cousin Buffy. Buffy had told her that someone special had given her one and it has kept her safe so now she gets one to keep her safe.

The main vampire walks in and says "ok everybody remain calm and sit and no one will get hurt." "Get me."

Kim smirks and says "why don't I believe that."

So when they all enter she runs up and begins attacking them. She dusts a few then says "nods and the others join in.

They are kicking butt when Kim decides it is time to attack the main vampire. He is big and putting up a fight. She is thrown a few feet away and Tommy and Jason both turn to attack him when Kim does a flip to pick herself up off the ground and charges him, soon he is on the ground and she stakes him.

"Boys I told you to leave the biggest baddies to me okay." "I have a power that you two do not possess and never will, sorry women only are slayers." Then she goes back to fighting. As the last vampire is charging at Kim she throws her stake and it lands right in the vampire's heart. He looks pissed then he turns to dust Kim walks over and grabs her stake as every member of the gang congratulates her and is amazed how good she is.

Giles walks in then and tells Kim good job but be prepared because here comes their master next and as he says the last part Kalgan enters.

Kim nods and picks up her stake and puts it in her boot and walks over to her bag when a big green and blue monster with horns and a weird looking legs.

People scream and the gang looks frighten because the monsters they had faced as powers rangers looked nothing like that.

She grabs her weapons to use against him and begins to fight him. Kim tells the others "to stay back because she may need them for other tasks."

Giles tells them "to stay back and that they will get hurt if they try to come to Kim's aid."

The monster shifts and razors are coming out of his legs, so Kim tries to behead him but he begins to spit out acid. Shit she thinks, Giles never mentioned he could do both at the same time. So she begins to try other fighting styles to kill it.

Giles can feel what Kim is thinking and tells her well the book never mentioned he could do both Kim, give me a break now we know that monsters can be unpredictable and not everything is documented and written down."

She gives him a look that seemed to say really before she focuses on the chest since the main top and bottom are danger zones and when she sees an opening she puts a sword through his heart causing demon blood to get on it, the walls, and the floor. Yuck she thinks and pulls the sword out as the monster falls down.

"Now it is time to bury Kalgan and since your friends are here and have seen you in action they can help."

Kim says "but Uncle Giles they were here, so how could they not have seen anything." "Please don't be mad, I tried."

"Okay Kimmy, I am not mad at you but we will need to make sure that they keep this a secret."

"They will and we can explain everything to them once we start to bury him."

Kim tells the people "that a gang from LA was high on drugs and decided to attack them and can someone clean up the mess that the gang had made."

A janitor comes forward and begins cleaning up the mess.

The gang follows Giles to a graveyard where he parks and gets out. He has shovels and hands them each one. Kim begins to shovel and tells them she "will explain more later, since she knows that they will not be able to sleep before they know the whole truth."

They nod and help Kim bury the monster.

Giles says "okay we are finished you all finished you can go home now."

The gang heads to Kim's house and Giles heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim we are sitting down so can you please explain?" "And from the beginning."

"I was training for the next Olympics when I felt weird and had a sudden big boost of power."

"Was it like our power rangers power?"

"In a way but mostly it was like this great power that only I had." "The power coins connected to with us helping us to fight but with this power it felt as though I was already connected to it and it was buried deep within side me and waiting for the right time to come out."

"I feel that way sometimes with my martial arts."

"Exactly." "So when I was trying to figure out what was going on, my uncle Giles and cousin Buffy showed up and told me that they had been keeping a big secret from me." "They told me how Buffy had been a vampire slayer since she was fifteen." "I thought that they had lost it, yea I know me thinking that especially after being a power ranger but okay I guess I should have believed them from the beginning."

"We all are surprised sometimes."

"Like when Tommy cut his famous locks."

"I said I would regrow it out one day."

"It's still a trip."

"Whatever Kim please continue."

"So after I was told about her history as being a slayer, I was told that she died a few times." Kim pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "I was upset and shocked that my favorite cousin had died twice." "Then she told me about Kendra and how she had come from Africa to be the next slayer since Buffy had died even though for a few seconds Kendra was called to be the next slayer and thought that Buffy was the bad guy but luckily before her boyfriend was killed; I will explain that in a second, everything was straighten out." "But when Kendra died during battle Faith; remember I talked about her driving Buffy insane well she was doing that in more ways than one." "Faith was called to be the next slayer although Buffy was alive she still had died and therefore a new slayer was born." "Faith being wild and unpredictable caused her to die for a few minutes and that is when I was called." "I was taken to Sunnydale to be taught how to be a slayer and that is why I left the Olympics.

"Quick question."

"Why cannot men be slayers?"

"Ask God I guess he made it that way."

"Duh women rule."

"Oh okay, Kim continue."

"Back up some; Buffy's boyfriend Angel is a vampire." "I know a slayer and a vampire threw me for a loop too but he was a ruthless vampire back in the old days and turned a woman into a vampire well her family was gyp and he was cursed with his soul back." "So he kind of became himself in a way." Kendra say them kissing and he was in vampire mode so she thought Buffy was evil too and tried to kill them both but ended trying to fix that and was killed." Next came Faith and well Faith being Faith got herself killed for a few minutes making me the new slayer because again Buffy had died before."

"Of you were to uh die than a new slayer would emerge."

"Yes but hopefully that will not happen or if it does only for a few seconds."

Tommy began to frown thinking about Kim dying.

"I was told that I was the new slayer then made to go to the cemetery to kill my first vampire without any training to see where I stood with my power so for." "Every slayer has to it and since I was a ranger I did good but come on it was killing a vampire and I staked him in the shoulder by mistake after getting over the shock that this was really happening."

The gang was laughing hard.

"Hey stop laughing every slayer fails that part on the first part and you all messed up too."

"We are not slayers."

"Did you not hear the beginning of my last sentence?" "Anyways after the shock wore off I was taken to my aunt and uncle's home." "Then told I had to train and eliminate all distractions."

"Like me."

"Yes, I am sorry how that went down but I had no choice during that time and had to put saving the world before us." "All slayers have to go through it; it's to make us be fully focused."

"I understand." He still looked hurt.

"I tried everything to get out of doing it but the council; yes we have a council main base is in Britain made me by torturing me till I gave in and their torture is far worse than some monsters."

"Kim I fully understand."

I need to talk to him alone and explain more on that subject. "Tommy mind staying a little after everyone leaves?"

"Ooo Tommy going to get some."

"Shut up Rocky."

"Why how do you know I would not like some?"

"Tommy you are really too much!" "Back to the story after much training I was able to have a life a little bit." "I fought for more considering Buffy and Faith had lives and Uncle Giles said bloody hell does all the women in this family have to get their way or any teenager for that matter." "Although the Olympics are out of the question for now, I have to be the main slayer since I am technically the real slayer but once things clam down I will be able to pursue something."

"Or someone."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"A hell mouth has opened up in Reefside and a hell mouth is a hole in the ground where monsters can arise and evil beings are summoned to it like Rocky and food, so I had to move here while Buffy and Faith take care of the hell mouth in Sunnydale which is why I had to stay there for those years."

"Great place to move to, we should have checked the brochure for hell mouths and who knows what else."

"They are hell mouths all over and open at different times so I may have to relocate."

"We will follow you."

"Guys thanks but you could be relocating every few months or every few years."

"Kim we will follow you even if we have to move every day."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"That is why I was so secretive and did not tell you all about the monster coming here because of the hell mouth and to kill me." "I know Kim is always the target right well this time I have this great power that helps me not saying that my power coin didn't but we all know the story there."

The gang nods in agreement.

"So you guys can help but please leave being superhero to me."

"We will try."

"No because you all will become targets if you are seen with me and they will try to figure out who I am to try and get to me through you."

"We will Kimmy do not worry."

"Seriously Buffy have lost friends and a few family members or they have gotten hurt due to being a slayer and I could not deal with it if something happened to any of you."

"I will make sure we stay out of the way as much as we can."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you because I would not be able to concentrate or lose my mind if something happened to you guys; I love you guys."

"Aw and we love you to Kimmy." Aisha hugs her.

"Soon my Uncle and Aunt will leave and I will have my watcher and his team comes here." "Also my Uncle is opening a magic shop here; so I don't have to wait for supplies and have them handy." "I know it is a lot to take in but hey we were rangers.

"Yea but those things we scarier than any monster we have faced."

"I know Kat and that is why you all need to be careful." "Xander one of my cousins best friends has his macho moments and it has almost cost him his life." "So please be careful."

"No worries Kim; we will be besides we have husbands and wives to think about."

"Oh and be cautious of anyone whether an old lady or your next door neighbor." "Before you laugh a vampire can turn anyone evil, a monster or some sort of magic can possess a person, and some people turn bad for no apparent reason."

"Wow this is a lot to take in."

"I know Billy; believe me at first I was overwhelmed and at times I still get that way."

"So Kimmy do you ever get a break?"

"Not really; I can have little times here and there since there is three of us but the truth is real evil never sleeps so if I am called than I need to perform my duties."

"I find it unfair that Sunnydale has two slayers and Reefside only has one." "Shouldn't one come down here and help us since a fresh hellmouth just opened?"

"Hum well from time to time they will come visit if I need them and to see the city but since I am the strongest I think I can maintain the fort."

"I think you are the strongest." Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Aw thanks Tommy but I must admit my cousin Buffy has a strong force about her and although Faith is unpredictable she still is crazy at times which gives her an edge."

"I am going to have some weird dreams tonight," Adam says out loud.

"Ha that is nothing; I have slayer dreams well more like visions that may come true or give me a piece of evidence to something plus I get to have past slayers dreams."

"Dead people's dreams not thank you."

"Aw Kat it's not like that although at times when I want to just have a regular dream they will pop in and tell me about a battle or a life lesson. "It can be annoying but helpful."

"Still a dead girl or woman in my dreams would freak me out," Tanya shudders.

"I guess but it's my life and on that note although we did destroy a monster and a herd of vampires; a new evil arrives daily and it is late." "So good night everyone."

"You just want some time alone with lover boy."

"Yes, yes I do but really guys my Uncle will somehow sense that I did not have a proper night's sleep and get on my case." "All watchers have that crazy bond and since he is family well yea."

"I would say I cannot wait till he leaves but you mentioned another would be coming."

"Yes Rocky, Wesley will be here shortly and if you think my Uncle is bad than you are going to freak when Wes gets here." "He is more uptight and not much of a fighter although he is training regularly so he might get better."

"His name is enough to make me believe you."

"Oh and Zack is a terrible dancer; so if he loosens up and wants a dance off take it easy on him."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"He will not be such an uptight biddy."

"Gotcha; so I guess just give us a new piece of your world everyday so we can learn and give us a call if you need any help."

"Yea Kimmy give us a call any time." Jason gives Kim a hug. "We will read up on vampires and demons just tell us which books are real and which ones are a joke."

"I will have Giles make a list and I will make copies since he is the expert and believe me when I say expert." "He will read a book over using a computer any day."

"Oh one of those types."

"Yeah Jason one of those."

As Kim tells everyone bye she turns to Tommy do you think maybe the non ex power rangers should have been sent home early and not heard my secret,"

"Well they know our secret and they were with us when the vampires and Kalgan showed up."

"Okay just had to make sure of that because my Uncle would flip."

"I don't doubt that."

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No Kimmy I want you to begin."

Kim knew she couldn't hold out any longer. "When I was told to break up with you I was devastated." Buffy had Angel and Faith well she had let's just say a lot; anyways I was pissed that I had to break up with you and wanted no demanded an explanation."

Tommy nods and takes a seat.

Kim seats by him on the couch. "I was then told that every slayer has to go through a training period where they are in complete isolation from everything. "Buffy and Angel lasted through the break up but hey he knew about it since he was a vampire which made our break up all the more sucky." "I was made to do the most boring chores and hardiest physical training till I told them I would dump you." "Those stuffy men can drive a person insane."

"I get why you had to but why didn't you tell me afterwards or try to reconnect with me?"

"Truthfully I was about to but Aisha and Trini told me you were with Kat so I let it go."

Damn I could have had my Beautiful back sooner. "She would have had to understand; we lasted almost a year then we decided to split and she went to London and danced and there she met Dan." "I wished you would have reached out or visited."

"I know and I feel stupid for not doing any of those things but when I heard you were with her well I was hurt that you had moved on and angry that I had to break up with you to begin with."

"I am personally just glad that is the reason you dumped me and not what was in the letter."

"Oh I had to make it to where you wouldn't try to find me but I was hoping the words would soften the blow some."

Tommy looks down. "No those words stung straight to my heart."

Kim puts her hand on Tommy's arm. "I never meant for that to happen or for you to feel that way." "It was my first break up literally."

"I know and that is why I am not mad."

"You were still mad at me?"

"Just a little; I was in love with you."

"Didn't you love Kat?"

"Nope you are the only girl I have ever loved." "Why don't you think I ever married."

"Oh Tommy that sounds good to my ears but I feel bad for all the pain I caused you."

Tommy lifts his head and looks at Kim; when their eyes connect an electric bolt flows through both of them. He reaches for her face and kisses her.

"Oh Tommy I have been wanting a kiss from you for so long now."

"I wish you had returned and we could have begun rebuilding our relationship sooner."

"Rebuilding it; you mean you still want me?"

"Of course I do I never stopped." He kisses her again and pulls her closer to him on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy deepens the kiss just as the phone rings.

"I hate to answer since I know who that will be," Kim reaches for her phone. ""Hi Uncle Giles; I thought you would be sleeping."

"Very funny Kimberly; I still have a lot to do." "I expect you to be at my house training six am sharp; so go to sleep and tell your friends you will hang out on a different night."

"Sure thing Uncle; anything else?"

"Now that you mention it; no getting distracted by that man Tommy I saw how you two interacted tonight."

"What ever do you mean?" Kim asks him innocently.

"He is that boy you did not want to break up with; Kimberly you had better stay focused." "Do I need to remind you of all the things Buffy went through and let's not get into what Faith caused." Giles begins to clean his glasses.

"Are you cleaning your glasses Uncle Giles?"

"Don't get fresh; bloody hell you girls will be the death of me."

"Geez okay; don't have a fit." Kim tries to hold in her laughter. "They just left like five minutes or so ago."

"Good now go to sleep and no one else may find out about your secret Kimberly or else."

"Yeah yea Uncle I need to get to sleep," Kim yawns loudly.

Giles sighs, "Oh this American humor is going to give me a permanent migraine."

"I know Uncle and that is why you need to sleep as well."

"Why are you trying to rush me off the phone?"

"Um you told me to go to bed."

"If you are not ready to train tomorrow; I will have Wesley come out now and train you."

Kim eyes grow huge. "Okay I am so going to sleep right now!"

"Good; see you in the morning." "Bye Kimberly."

"Good night Uncle." Kim hangs up the phone. "Wow he can be such a hardass but he is doing it with my best interest in mind."

"You weren't kidding when you said he has that bond; well I hate to kiss and leave but I don't want you to endure any torture, so I will see you tomorrow." Tommy stands up.

"Tommy wait." Kim stands up and gives him a kiss. "He won't be around much longer."

"Yeah but you said that a more worse one was coming."

"He is but I know how to get around him better."

"Good to know." Tommy holds Kim's hand as they walk to the door. "Well this has been an eventful day."

"Get use to it again." "So are we taking things slow or what?"

"How about super-fast?" Tommy kisses Kim again.

"Fine by me."


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy looks into Kim's eyes and gives her a slow passionate kiss.

Kim takes Tommy's hand and leads him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Beautiful are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I am sure; I love you." Kim lies down on the bed and waits to see if he will join her.

Tommy walks slowly towards the bed. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words." He lies down on top of her with his elbows on either side of her; so his weight does not crush her. "I love you too."

Kim pulls his head down and kisses him. "As much as I love the four play and the sweet talk; we need to speed this along I do have training in the morning."

"Oh right; next time I will be gentler." Tommy rolls over onto his back and puts Kim on his lap. He lifts up her shirt and takes off her shoes and pants. Wow her body is perfect.

Kim realizes she is the only one almost naked and reaches for Tommy's shirt. He lifts up to help her take off his shirt. Damn he has the best abs Kim touches his stomach.

Tommy places her on the bed and removes his shoes and pants. He takes off her bra and panties then he off his boxers.

"Hmm Tommy I could never forgot how big you are." Kim smiles looking down at Tommy's large manhood.

"Glad I please you." Tommy gets on top of Kim; he glazes into her eyes for a second before he enters her."

I need to practice my routine but I have a paper due; plus I want to meet up with Tommy later. Maybe I can write my paper first, train, and then spend the rest of the day with Tommy. Alright now that is a plan. What is that strange noise? Kim rubs sleep out of her eyes then looks around her room. This is not my bedroom and why does my bed feel heavy on the right? She looks to the right and sees Tommy. Uh duh Kim you are not sixteen anymore and living in Angel Grove. Kim looks at Tommy as he sleeps and turns off her alarm clock.

Tommy feels eyes on him and does not want to open his eyes because he has been sleeping peacefully. He opens his eyes and sees Kim looking at him. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Morning Handsome," "You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you."

Tommy sits up and wraps his arms around Kim. "What time is it?"

"Um almost time for me to get up." Kim frowns.

"In that case a quick kiss." "Tonight will be slow and romantic." Tommy kisses Kim for a few minutes. He sighs, "I must let you get ready before your uncle calls."

"Humph I forgot all about that; Buffy always tells me that being the chosen one can get on her nerves and now I guess mine too."

"I will see you later on tonight no matter what the time is." "I will let you get ready; I want to make a good impression on your uncle."

"Then you maybe shouldn't be so good at love making; I feel both relaxed and tired." Kim let's go of Tommy and stretches. "I have some of your old clothes if you want to take a shower."

"Sure but I had better let you go in by yourself or else your uncle will dislike me for sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim nods and heads into the bathroom. She turns on the shower.

Tommy hears the shower being turned on and decides to explore her home while she is taking a shower. Wow I cannot believe Kim is in Reefside and we are together again. Well since Kim takes a long time in the shower I might as well explore. Tommy begins going through some of Kim's belongings. Some pictures of us as a couple aw how cute, oh some sexy lingerie, and oh what's this; whoa weapons and lots of them. He begins to search through her weapons.

"Uh excuse you Curious George but snooping is not nice." Kim is holding a pair of sweat pants and a shirt of his for him to wear.

Tommy jumps. "Oh I um was just a little interested in finding out about what you had been up to." He puts the crossbow that he was holding down and takes the clothes from her.

"If you think that is something than you will love my other chests, closets, safes and cabinets full of weapons." Kim laughs as Tommy's eyes go big. "Yeah I know a boy or man's dream of arsenal but hey a slayer needs it and more." "Want to have a peek later on?"

Tommy eyes grow even wider which Kim thought was impossible. "Can I," he asks like a little boy wanting to see a present before Christmas.

"Sure but only if you take a shower, eat your vegetables, and are a good little boy."

"I sure will; Kimmy." Tommy heads to the bathroom.

"Oh and I have an extra toothbrush already out and ready for you." Kim begins to dress.

Tommy pokes his head out the door. "Thank you I found it; say since we are moving super-fast how about you move in with me now?"

Kim thinks about it for a second. "Go get in the shower silly."

"I am serious Kim; it will save us valuable time." Tommy sticks his head back into the bathroom and takes a shower. I will give her some time to think it though. He steps into the bedroom, "I thought you took long shower?"

"I do when I have the time; being a slayer means being quick when need be." Kim watches as Tommy drops the towel and begins putting his clothes on.

"Like what you see Kimmy?" Tommy teases her.

Kim inhales, "Not right now Handsome; my uncle will have a fit if I am late." "Now get dressed before I take my clothes off and throw you on the bed."

Tommy smiles "I like the sound of that."

"Oh really Tommy and what happened to making a good impression on my uncle?" Kim crosses her arms over her chest.

"Geez ever heard of a quickie?" Tommy puts his shirt on.

"Tommy we could never be quick; remember that time in school…"

"Yea but luckily for us we had a free period after English Literature." Tommy slides into his shoes. "How about a kiss before I go?"

"You don't even have to ask." Kim leans into Tommy and they share a passionate kiss.

"I have missed your lips; no one can kiss me and make me feel that spark." Tommy caresses Kim's face and lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe I sure rethink being on time." Kim licks her lips after their kiss.

"As much as I wanted to hear you say that; I really would like to make a good impression," Tommy gives Kim one more quick peck before he leaves.

Kim touches her lips before she picks up her car keys and drives to her aunt and uncle's home. "I am ready to train, so Uncle Giles I want some free time too…" Kim stops talking as she sees Wesley sitting in the living room. "I thought you were not coming in till next week."

"Kimberly that was a ploy to see how you would behave being on your own." Wesley stands up. "Seems like it was a good idea after all." He glances at his watch. "But you are on time."

Kim struggles to not roll her eyes. "I am maturing Wesley."

"I will be the judge of that," Wesley nods towards the basement. "Giles is downstairs waiting and Joyce went back early this morning, seems Buffy and Faith had a run in with a demon named Meitei at the house." Wesley starts walking to the basement.

"Uh oh Aunt Joyce is going to freak if any of her furniture is ruined or damaged." Kim follows him to the basement. The basement is set up as a training room.

"Ah good morning Kimberly, I see you are right on time." Giles gives Kim a weapon.

"What no time to talk or catch up?" Kim pretends to be offended.

"Bloody hell, the sooner I am home the better." Giles takes off his glasses and wipes them with his handkerchief. "Begin Kimberly." He waits for Kim to begin. "We need to test your agility and speed first." "Shoot the target while batting me and Wesley."

"Wesley?" Kim tries not to laugh. "He uh he needs to train himself."


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, I am free. Kim walks out of her Uncle's home smiling. I sure showed them that I have not lost my touch. She steps into her car and drives to Aisha and Adam's home. "So Aisha I know you are dying to hear what happened between me and Tommy last night." Kim was sitting in a chair facing the couch.

"I sure am," Aisha was on the couch with her feet under her. "Tell me every juicy detail."

Kim smiled at her friend. "We talked for a while then we both had this lustful urge and begin taking off each other's clothes, and made love." Kim pauses. "In the morning I caught him going through my things and told him I would see him later."

Aisha smiled widen. Ha, he has plans for you all right. "Sounds amazing; wish Adam would do something like that with me." Aisha rolls her eyes. "He has gotten use to us being a couple."

"Oh Aisha I bet he has something special planned," Kim moves to the couch. "He just has his own way of doing things." "Remember how shy he was at first."

"Yeah I remember but then he would go out of his way to do little gestures or buy me gifts." "Now it's more like what's for dinner and see you later." Aisha shakes her head.

Kim makes a mental note to talk to Adam. "I have a feeling he will do something soon."

"Speaking of something soon; I think you had better get home and get ready," Aisha stands up.

"Why, is there something you are not telling me?" Kim questions.

"Who moi," Aisha puts a hand to her chest.

Kim shakes her head. "At least tell me what to wear."

Tommy arrives at Kim's home with two dozen roses. He rings her doorbell and smiles as the door opens. "Wow Beautiful, you look stunning." Tommy hands Kim the flowers.

Kim accepts the roses and smiles down at them. "Ooh pink and white roses; my favorite." Kim walks into the living room and grabs a vase. She feels the vase with water and adds the roses. "I feel like the luckiest woman in the World."

"I feel like the luckiest man in the World to have you and find out that you are a superhero makes me want to test out your new powers." Tommy escorts Kim to his car after she locks her front door. "Last night was just a preview of what is to come."

Kim laughs. "I missed your humor; so where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, now put this on." Tommy hands Kim a scarf.

"Oh no not again; say you have not been talking to my Uncle have you?" Kim looks at the scarf.

Tommy looks confused for second. "No why?"

"No reason," Kim smiles and accepts the blind fold.

Tommy helps her into the car and buckles her seat belt. "Now our second date will be in one of our favorite spots but tonight I wanted to make it romantic and near home in case danger comes a knocking." Tommy puts in a cd.

Kim begins singing along to the cd. "I knew you were kinky but this blind fold has me thinking you are more than just a little kinky."

"Oh Kim just relax and sit back." "I want to surprise you and I know how you sometimes pretend to cover your eyes or close them."


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy glances at Kim before he shifts his eyes back to the road. Are you thinking about where I am taking you," Tommy questions.

"At first I was but now I am just itching to be there and take this blindfold off," Kim leans her head back. "Are we almost there?"

"In about three minutes," Tommy smiles at Kim.

Kim turns her head. "Now I am getting anxious."

Tommy laughs, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you were ready to jump out of your seat." "Kim, never change; I know you so well the way you are."

"I will never change if you do the same," Kim grins. "Are we there yet?"

Tommy stops the car and turns off the engine. "I would ask how you knew to ask that question at the right moment but I know that you are a slayer and we have that special bond." Tommy unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the car door.

Kim can feel herself becoming more excited by the time Tommy opens her car door. "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"No, not yet," Tommy walks with Kim a few feet. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Kim, cries out with glee.

Tommy removes the blindfold. "What do you think?"

Kim eyes grow as big as saucers. "Oh my God, Tommy, I love it." Kim surveys the area. "This is where we shared our first kiss and I love the setup."

"I thought the backdrop did not need much," Tommy pulls out Kim's chair for her.

Kim smiles as she puts her napkin in her lap. "Ooh, I am so excited!" Kim narrows her eyes. "Who is that walking towards… Adam."

"Hello, I am Adam and I will be your server for today," Adam bows.

Kim shakes her head. "You have really gone all out."

"Only the best for my princess," Tommy smiles at Kim.

Adam pours wine into two glasses. "We have roasted steak with baby roasted potatoes."

Kim cracks up laughing and covers her hand over her mouth.

"Kimberly," Tommy calls out to her in a joking matter.

"What, I cannot help it; he sounds like a stuck-up British man." Kim adds.

Tommy laughs along with Kim. "He does sound stuffy and when you put it that way."

"Hey, I am only trying to play the part," Adam objects.

"Okay, I will behave now," Kim sips her wine.

Adam gives Kim a goof expression. "Thank you, Ms. Hart." Adam grabs a plate from the cart and sets it in front of Kim. "My wife cooked this special meal; do not worry I did not go near it." Adam grabs a second plate off the cart and places it in front of Tommy. "If you need anything just ring this little bell." Adam walks off into the distance.

Kim smiles at Tommy. "I think Adam should take acting classes."

Tommy eats a piece of steak. "I think that would only go to his head." "So the food is delicious."

"I agree, the steak is tender and the potatoes are so good," Kim eats a spoonful of potatoes.

Tommy takes another bite of steak. "I am glad you girls took those cooking classes."

Kim swallows a piece of steak. "Yeah, because Aisha could only make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Kim takes a sip of her wine.

Tommy chuckles, "I will remember that when she teases me about forgetting." He eats a spoonful of potatoes. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

Kim considers the questions as she swallows another piece of steak. "I would love to be married with a child." "Just because I am the slayer does not mean that I cannot live a normal life."

"I completely agree with that," Tommy eats some more potatoes.

"What about you," Kim asks between bites of food.

Tommy puts a finger to his chin. "I want a wife to love and to bear my children," Tommy takes a sip of his wine. "So I see you are about finished." He rings the bell.

Adam reappears a minute later. "You rang?"

Kim and Tommy burst into laughter.

"Adam, now you are just egging her on," Tommy laughs as he watches Adam clears the table.

"I am playing the part," Adam tries to say with a straight face. "For dessert, we have chocolate swirl cheesecake with fresh strawberries." Adam serves the dessert.

Kim smiles at the dessert. "This looks scrumptious," Kim takes a bite of cheesecake.

"I will tell the cook," Adam walks away again.

Tommy grins at Kim as he eats his slice of cheesecake. "I take it you have enjoyed yourself."

"I sure have," Kim digs into her cheesecake. "Aisha was right; I love this date."

"That girl could not help herself; could she," Tommy laughs after a forkful of cheesecake.

Kim shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat her cheesecake.

"This is nice; just the two of us," Tommy eats the last of his cheesecake.

Kim nods her head and takes the last bite of her cheesecake. "This was great."

"Who said it was over," Tommy stands up and helps Kim out of her chair. "Take a walk with me around the park," Tommy holds out his hand.

Kim smiles as she accepts his hand. "Sure, the night is just right for a walk in the park."

Tommy rings the bell before Kim and he walks around the park.

"So, tell me the best thing about being a slayer," Tommy asks.

"I have the strength to do basically what I want," Kim laughs.

Tommy nods his head. "Dare I ask for your least favorite?"

"Ugh, having to take orders," Kim makes a face. "Do you enjoy teaching?"

"Yes, I do; at first I was a little nervous because I thought of us as teens and it freaked me out but once I began teaching, it just clicked together for me," Tommy smiles.

Kim grins at Tommy. "I am glad to hear that."

"So, Kimberly, how about we walk back to the rocks," Tommy suggests.

Kim gives him a confused expression. "We still have half the park to walk around."

"I think the park is satisfied with the length we walked," Tommy walks Kim back to the rocks.

Kim's eyes grow huge and her mouth flies open. "What… what is this?"

Tommy digs in his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Beautiful, I know that you have just reentered my life but it feels as though you have never left." "I want to make sure that you never leave my side and from our talk a little while ago about our futures; we both want the same things." Tommy smiles up at Kim as he opens the ring box. "Kim will you marry me?"

"Are you serious," Kim squeals with delight.

"I would hope so; who else do we know would have an orchestra playing, flowers and candles on the ground forming a heart in which we are standing in, and our family and friends here." Tommy gives the ring box a little shake. "I am still wanting for an answer, Beautiful"

"Yes, Tommy, I will marry you," Kim has tears glistening in her eyes as Tommy slides the ring on her finger. "Ooh, I do not want to cry and mess up my makeup."

The gang along with Kim and Tommy's family walks over to the pair and begins hugging.

Kim holds out her hand displaying her ring. "I am engaged!"

"Took you long enough to answer," Aisha teases.

"I was just so amazed that this is happening," Kim grins from ear to ear.

"He thought of this all by himself," Rocky comments making everyone laugh.


End file.
